


The syndrome called you

by YumeNoHoshi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Theme, Implied/Referenced Allergic Reactions, M/M, Mention of alcohol, Murder, Poisoning, Psychological Horror, minor blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeNoHoshi/pseuds/YumeNoHoshi
Summary: The place filled with music and scents that numbed senses, thrilling. Renjun didn’t want to get away from there. He was determined to prove to everyone he fit, even if it meant destroying himself in the process. Even when Donghyuck wasn't scared of him. So, who was in control?
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 23
Collections: Challenge #2 — tricks; treats; and terrors





	The syndrome called you

**Author's Note:**

> A [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/37rfKBeugE30U9MZpr5Hoe?si=J-s0lsQeQemDqskTuLq4og) for your reading experience (i suggest you to listen it in order :D )
> 
> Thank you so much to the moods for making this fest come to life, especially Mood Teddy for helping me out a lot. This wouldn't be possible without the amazing [ Nina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteleecity/pseuds/paperbluehyacinth) and my close friends with some last-minute ranting.
> 
> Enjoy!

The sound of two pairs of shoes crashing on the sidewalk echoed throughout the street of the lone neighborhood. Tall trees, dark porches, and some parked cars were the only things distinguishable to the naked eye. Everything else stood still —as if time froze its surroundings for the sake of celebrating the bravery of the young one, anticipating his final move before the night ended, blessing his decision with the night clear as an empty canvas for him to paint on.

Or him to show off his hunting prize — whatever he decided.

A sudden gust of cold wind made Renjun instinctively dig his hands deeper inside the pockets of his jeans, looking for warmth in the late autumn night. His white tank top was thin enough for the air to pass and send shivers all over his body, even with a black blazer covering his shoulders. He couldn’t feel the tip of his nose and his lips were getting dry.

Renjun continued walking. He looked up to where the crescent moon was shining high in the sky. It cast a dim light, but bright enough to make Renjun’s heartbeat rise. It didn’t matter how much he moved, the moon seemed to follow his steps closely and it made Renjun feel uneasy. He inhaled a deep breath and blew out slowly .

“We’re almost there.” 

The brunette snapped out of his thoughts and tried to focus on the road ahead of him. A two-floored house at the end of the street was the source of the sudden disruption of silence. Loud music with muffled voices from drunk college students filled Renjun’s ears. A few were at the porch smoking, others chatting, and some were playing beer pong or playing cards, cold long forgotten. The house had its door open — inviting. It was complete madness. 

Renjun was excited. 

“You ready, Jun?” asked a female voice at his right side. Her characteristic lower pitch voice shifted into a higher one, filled with eagerness.

Renjun turned his head and saw Ryunjin. A small grin formed at the corner of her dark lips, a glint decorating her eyes with mischief. A white mask covering the rest of her face. He felt himself smiling.

“More than ready.”

༒

When Renjun reached the entrance, he was greeted with a chaos of intense alcohol smell and some odors he couldn’t distinguish. People were enjoying themselves, dancing, and singing at the top of their lungs with the boost of confidence coming from the liquid inside their red cups. The mid-tempo song crept inside Renjun’s skin; the vibrations of the bass resonated through his bones and invaded his senses. He felt his cheeks rise into a wider smile and he grabbed Ryunjin’s trembling hand.

_ The fox was in place. Showtime! _

“I’m going to get us drinks, stay here,” said the blonde girl close to his ear. She gave Renjun one last look and untangled their fingers.

Renjun watched Ryunjin disappear inside the party, her short hair soon out of sight. Renjun stood still, breathing deeply, trying to calm his racing heart. The first floor was alive and roaring with bright lights reflecting from fake jewelry and bright smiles. Renjun finally felt like he belonged somewhere, and was determined to prove he fit.

When Ryunjin was walking out of the kitchen with two red cups, the music lowered, and everyone was whispering. Renjun looked puzzled, not understanding what was happening, but everyone seemed to anticipate something.

Then, Lee Donghyuck appeared at the staircase.

“Hello, I’m honored everyone made it,” Donghyuck spoke with confidence, loud enough to silence the last whispers. “Tonight, I want to introduce you to my special friend. It seems they’re near the door.”

Donghyuck scanned the room and locked eyes with Renjun. Those stunning hooded eyes were piercing but inviting, and Renjun felt naked. He felt a tint of pink coloring his cheeks from the sudden attention and smiled at Donghyuck shyly. Cautiously, Renjun took out his almond-flavored balm and put some on his lips, making sure the glossiness made them shine and be noticeable.

“Please welcome, the beautiful Ryunjin!”

The smile dropped from Renjun’s lips, and he furrowed his brows. He tore off his mask from his face. 

Ryunjin walked slowly to where Donghyuck was. The rest couldn’t see it, but Renjun  _ knew _ she was blushing and smiling —she always enjoyed the attention. Donghyuck extended his hand and brought her close, offering Ryunjin a smile, as charming as always. Renjun’s body tensed up.

“She’s new here, treat her well,” Donghyuck made Ryunjin span a little twirl. Everyone laughed lightly.

“Please enjoy the rest of the night,” said Donghyuck with a coy smile, raising his cup high above his head. “After all, this is for you. Cheers!”

Everyone cheered with delight. The party enlivened, music blasted even louder than before, but all Renjun felt was resentment. Donghyuck and Ryunjin disappeared to the second floor. 

༒

Renjun knew it was a mistake. He was acting out of impulse.

But all that filled Renjun’s mind was the way Donghyuck held Ryunjin’s hand with tenderness, his smile having the perfect amount of suggestiveness and politeness for her to admire. How his lips lifted into a grin that took Renjun’s breath away while talking. How Donghyuck’s body language reflected confidence with Ryunjin by his side —they were perfect. But above all, the way Donghyuck had looked at him.

Renjun wasn’t wrong, he needed to do something. 

_ The fox was determined, ready to chase. To hunt. _

Cautiously, Renjun went upstairs. He made sure to stay at the party a few minutes after Donghyuck’s speech, talking with some people he knew from classes before sneaking away. With each step, Renjun felt as if his ears were covered with cotton, his breathing became uneven, and static invaded him —his senses were hyperaware.

Renjun tentatively started opening some doors, just to find normal empty rooms. No one seemed to be there. With a scoff, Renjun was about to head back downstairs when a loud crash came from the room at the end of the hall. 

_ The little fox stayed still, waiting for the right moment to find and corner its victim. _

Silence.

The hallway felt endless. The music shifted to a slower pace, making the walls filled with paintings and frames shake with each drum and bassline —the atmosphere became unnerving and heavy. Renjun was alone, his eyes fixed on the wooden door.

Laughs and cheers took over the house, giving Renjun an odd sense of security as if they were encouraging him to continue; no one will ever know. Adrenaline filled his veins — exhilarating.

It was all or nothing, and Renjun was ready.

He swallowed the last of his uncertainties and walked with careful steps towards the room. Renjun looked over some of the artworks hanging, all with bright-colored palettes contrasting the somber milieu. Right before reaching his destination, the illustration of a woman caught Renjun’s eye. She was sleeping on a couch still wearing her vivid orange dress. Peace took over her features —painted with a perspective filled with fondness and intimacy.

It was a pleasure for the painter to love her.

_ The little one hesitated. It’s the last chance to run and try it next time. _

Twisting the knob slowly, Renjun opened the room feeling everything but lucid. He swore he felt several faceless people boring holes at his back until he closed the door behind him, with a careless force.

Clouds covered Renjun’s eyes, but he could still distinguish the strong silhouette of the man who shone as if he held hostage a red sun. Donghyuck was standing next to an open window, the midnight wind brushing the bangs off his ever shining eyes. 

Renjun rubbed his eyes with his wrist and looked up the room. The only source of light came from the moon outside. How ironic.

_ Face to face, warning. _

The same strong unknown scent from the rest of the party reached his nostrils heavily, making his head spin even more.

“Fancy of you to be here,” said Donghyuck with an amused tone, rubbing his nose with the back of his hand. He spared a last glance to the street, while tracing the frame of the window with the tip of his fingers, and closed it calmly. 

“I cannot say I’m surprised, but I’m delighted by your presence, Renjun,” Donghyuck turned around, eyes on Renjun, “You’re beautiful.”

Renjun’s knees were folding, he wanted to throw up. Lee Donghyuck knew who he was, and called him by his name. His velvet-like voice sounded so good spelling Renjun’s name with perfect pronunciation, emphasizing in the right syllables, honey dripping from each word. Happiness invaded him, Renjun’s eyes didn’t trick him, he didn’t imagine the moment downstairs, it was real. Their moment _. _

“Donghyuck, I—”

It could have been the adrenaline slipping off his body. Or maybe it was the desire to make Donghyuck understand how weak he felt with just being in the same room as him, but his previous hypersensibility was getting numb. With messy steps and rapid blinking, Renjun walked towards Donghyuck. 

Renjun’s eyes were closing as the other man’s presence was getting closer. Almost reaching the windowsill, Renjun bumped his hip against the desk, a sharp pain hit his guts sending him to the carpet. 

Renjun inhaled deeply, in desperation to cease his whimpers and the pain burning his senses. 

He coughed blood.

Donghyuck, as sweet as he was, kneeled where Renjun laid. Worry painted his features, making his face look more somber yet beautiful. Even when the light didn’t reach his eyes, they were breathtaking. 

Renjun’s body was getting numb and unresponsive the more he stayed on the floor. He placed his forehead on the floor, hiding his face from the other. His lungs were burning

_ The fox took its chance and jumped on his prey. _

“Renjun, answer me.”

With the last ounce of energy, Renjun turned around, placed his hands on Donghyuck’s thighs, and pushed himself up until his lips landed on the other. 

After sloppy lip brushes, Renjun pushed his tongue into Donghyuck’s mouth until the younger granted the entrance. Renjun felt intoxicated, drunk from the sensation of Donghyuck’s lips on his; he was at the top of the world while kissing the sun under the jealous moonlight sight. Renjun hummed in the kiss and moved a small object into the other’s mouth. 

Donghyuck gasped and pushed Renjun away.

“Now you smell and taste like your favorite food, Hyuckie.”

Renjun wanted to laugh. He wanted to continue covering every inch of Donghyuck’s skin with noxious kisses. Starting from his plumped lips to the length of his neck until those beauty spots were red, puffy with a tint of purple like his face; to kiss him everywhere until he was breathless. 

Until all of Donghyuck’s body was covered with Renjun’s almond-scent lips.

Donghyuck was coughing, trembling, and covered in sweat, gasping for air.

Even like that, Renjun thought he was stunning.

They shared tiny galaxies that were formed in the rim of their eyes, illuminating the dark hole inside the room.

Renjun allowed his body to succumb to the thick air that filled his senses. Oxygen was passing less and less through his throat.    
  


The moment before his eyes closed completely, Renjun saw Donghyuck’s eyes shine under the moonlight once again. He smiled with fondness. 

_ Little did the fox know it was being hunted down first. It didn’t keep its eyes wide open, foolish of him. _

Renjun’s head made a soundless thump on the carpet, right next to an opened flask, filled with a transparent liquid.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always welcomed! 
> 
> EDIT: Reveals happened! Dropping my sns 🤍
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/Dreamer_Star_05) ◻ [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/Lo_YNH)


End file.
